


A Little Kidnapping

by remi_wolf



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Goat Farm, Goats, It's really just fluff, M/M, Maybe-Magical Cats, Pre-episode 160, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: After leaving the Panopticon and while on the run from Elias, Martin and Jon stop at a small inn one night. While Martin gets their rooms in order, Jon follows an unusual cat into the adjoined farm. When the cat disappears under a convenient porch, Jon finds himself a little bit kidnapped by the things living there.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Beguilements and Distractions





	A Little Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Doom asked for Jon and goats, and while I cannot draw, I can write, and so here we are. Silly little fluff about Jon getting into a pen full of baby goats and enjoying himself for once in his life.

It was a farm. A farm, of all places.

“Martin, I thought you said that we were going to an inn or something?”

“What? Oh, yeah, no, they’ve got an inn attached to the farm, don’t worry about it. Already looked it up, and there’s no spooky history at all.”

Jon looked at Martin, somewhat dubious about the assurance of a normal history. Still, at least it seemed safe and calm enough, so perhaps it wouldn’t be that bad. He walked over to Martin after just another moment, helping with their bags and stealing a quick kiss from his cheek. “It still seems like a farm, Martin.”

“Well, yeah. That’s because it  _ is _ , Jon. It just happens to have the inn as well. Come on. Hopefully we haven’t missed the dinner they’ve got.” Martin smiled at Jon before sighing and taking his hand, leading them towards the large building, not too far off. Jon sighed, letting Martin lead them there, hoping that it would at least have some good food and warm showers. Even a comfortable bed seemed like it might be too much to ask for at this time. 

At least as they walked in, it seemed as though it was an actual inn. The lobby was cozy and warm, with a fire quietly crackling in the corner and a nice little sitting area. Off to one side, he could see a dining room through a doorway, cozy and well-lit, though it almost seemed odd that there wasn’t anyone here. It was the middle of the week, though, in October, so perhaps it was just a slower part of the year for them. Or perhaps it just happened that he couldn’t see anyone. Martin talked to the person at the desk, letting Jon ’s  attention wander further while he wasn’t needed. He glanced at the back door before seeing a beautiful black cat, sleek and haughty as all proper cats should be, and after a quick glance at Martin and the way he was talking with the person at the desk, he slipped away and followed after the cat. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d manage to get some kitten cuddles before they had to get dinner, or go to their room. It had been so long since he had seen the Admiral, and while he was the first cat that he had seen in years, he hadn’t forgotten just how much he loved curling up with cats like he had with the strays around the neighborhood as a child. 

The yard in the back was fairly wide open, and Jon easily spotted the cat on a nearby fencepost. With a quiet, delighted noise, he ran after the cat, climbing over the fence to try and follow after the cat more directly .  The cat seemed to have other plans, and Jon sighed as he watched it run off, slipping underneath a porch before he could follow after them. It figured that even a cat wouldn’t particularly want to be around him. Just Martin wanted him, and there continued to be that nagging question in the back of his head about whether or not that was even true. Still, that didn’t matter, and he turned, starting to make his way back towards the house. 

He was interrupted by something bumping into his leg, and after a very dignified squawk and jump, Jon looked down to see a tiny goat butting their head against his leg. 

“Oh. Oh, hello there.” Jon hummed softly as he squatted down, as the goat made a quiet bleating noise and butted his head against his leg again. Jon laughed, smiling faintly before gently reaching over to pet the little creature’s dark head. “Where’s your mum off at? I’m sure she’s worried about you,” he murmurs, laughing as the goat made another noise and started nibbling at Jon’s shirt instead. The noise seemed to attract the attention of a few others, and soon enough, Jon found himself surrounded by a few other little baby goats. 

* * *

“Jon? Jon, seriously, where are you? You’ve not been kidnapped again, have you?”

Martin’s voice had an edge of panic, and Jon went to sit back up again, before he sighed as the goat on his chest made a very annoyed sound, and he finally raised his hand and waved it. 

“Over here, Martin. I think I’ve been a little kidnapped.”

Jon was smiling though, and he couldn’t help the very slight laugh in his words as he relaxed again. He currently had three goats that had captured him, with the darkly furred one he had first met climbing on his chest and ensuring that he was pinned to the slightly-muddy ground. He was an absolute mess, he knew that, but it felt nice to have the goats force him to take a breath and give them attention. That they wanted his attention. 

“What? Jon, what do you mean, ‘a little—’” Martin cut himself off as he walked up and peered over the fence, seeing Jon stuck under the goats. He instantly laughed, and Jon smiled in return as he looked at Martin, his silver hair so starkly contrasting against his face. Jon still needed to get used to the sight of the oddly-colored hair, but the brilliant smile on Martin’s face was all he needed to see. “I think you have gotten a little kidnapped. Those certainly are little kids you’ve got. How’d you even get stuck there?”

“Well, you see, this one decided to get my attention, and that ended up attracting the attention of the other two,” Jon said, pointing at the darker goat before pointing to the pair of cream-colored goats using an arm as a pillow. “The spotted one down there is a newcomer and decided that I would be a good obstacle course, I think.” Jon pointed down at his legs where a grey goat with some darker spots was jumping over and across his legs back and forth. After a moment, Jon shrugged slightly before wincing as the dark goat walked and stepped on a particularly tender portion of his stomach, though he was smiling after a moment. 

“You need someone to save you?”

Jon laughed before nodding. “If my wonderful savior would come, I would greatly appreciate that, I think,” he said. Martin nodded, smiling before climbing over the fence with a huff before starting to gently shoo the goats away. 

“Alright, alright. You’ve had your fun. I’d like my boyfriend to get a shower before supper, please. Yes, yes, that includes you.” Martin smiled, gently pulling the last of the goats away from Jon, huffing as they tried to nibble on Jon’s shirt some more. “No, no, that’s not for you. That’s Jon’s shirt, not yours. Go get some milk from your mum, alright?” With a few more gentle pushes, Martin had freed Jon from the goats, and he smiled, looking over at Jon, offering him a hand. 

“Thank you, Martin. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Martin laughed, pulling Jon close and pressing a quick, almost shy kiss to his lips. “You would have figured a way out, I’m sure. Now come on. Dinner’s in less than an hour, and you really need to get changed and a shower, now. You’re lucky that there’s a washing machine in our room.”

Jon smiled at Martin before pressing another kiss to his lips, lingering a bit longer before helping Martin up and over the fence, following close after. “Of course. Thank you. Hopefully it won’t be that expensive, or take that long.” He pauses as they start walking to the main building before wrinkling his nose a bit. “I do smell like a barnyard now, don’t I?”

Martin grinned, pressing his face against Jon’s shoulder briefly before nodding. “You do. I wasn’t going to mention it, though.”


End file.
